A Fairy Tale
by sexyshewolf
Summary: This is like a fairy tale, where there a prince and his love. Our lovers is on a mountain that houses a powerful creature that is now to the people just a myth. Couples must help one another to earn their freedom from the King's iron grip. Will our heroes be together for life or will they meet one another in the afterlife? Yaoi, possibly mpreg. Adventure! Multiple pairings


Grimmjow and Ichigo! Yay! Yaoi, thinking about having a mpreg, but don't know for sure. This is like a fairy tale, where there a prince and his love. Our lovers is on a mountain that houses a powerful creature that is now to the people just a myth. Couples must help one another to earn their freedom from the King's iron grip. Will our heroes be together for life or will they meet one another in the afterlife?

A Fairy Tale

Chapter 1

Long ago in a faraway land, on a huge mountain, a king was greatly trying to destroy a mountain. What he did not realize that on this mountain lived a mystics being known the Panther King. The king hadn't known about the creature as he ordered his men to destroy the mountain. The clicks of axes and tick of shovels were starting to awake the mighty beast. The beast awoken when a loud explosion rocked the entire mountain. A villager saw the mountain shake, he ran up to the king, "Your majesty, please you must at once stop this. You will awaken the great beast."

The king laughed as his brother took the warning to heart as he stood by and watch his brother, the king, destroy the mountain. He saw a crack in the mountain where he saw a huge blue eye. The eye kept him memorize by the glance as he looked into the eyes of the great beast. The beast blinked and disappeared, but as the mountain exploded once again. Stoick jerked his horse back as a huge white panther came up out of the hole as it roared. Thunder clashed over the king's men, they run in fear as the panther hunted them down. Stoick watched the panther hunted down his brother, who was running in fear. He watched as the panther bit into the king's neck. He jumped off his horse as his horse galloped away, he kept his ground as the panther turned to look into his eye.

The Panther King looked down on this little man, "You took warning, I spare your life."

Stoick was happy, but worried, "Will you take your angry on anyone, who dare touch your mountain."

The white panther lowered his size to the size of a bear, he sat down on his haunches, and "I protect what's mine."

Stoick wondered, then he thought of something, "Let my people live here, and we will make sure no one touches your mountain, if they do. You have my word to destroy the people who dare touch your mountain."

The panther thought of this, "Agree, but what do you want in return for this treaty."

Stoick thought of his pregnant wife, "If I have a son, I wish him to bear your name. If I have a daughter, I wish her to bear your fierce wisdom."

The panther was surprised by this, he chuckled making the ground rumbled, "The son will be named Grimmjow, and the girl shall be named Nel. I grant the boy, the power of the panther for he will be special. He will grow as a hunter, a fighter, and a fierce man. I grant the girl, the power of the ram for she will also be special just like her brother. She will be a healer, a fighter as will, and a kind woman. They will be equal in power, and in their loyalty to protect those they have come to love."

Stoick bowed, "Thank you, Panther King."

The panther laughed, "Panthera will do."

Prince Grimmjow was growling as he rode his stallion, Hurricane, out into the forest. He rode out hard and fast, his adopted father wanted him to marry. Grimmjow couldn't see a woman in his heart or future, for you see Grimmjow liked men. He headed west toward the forest, as he came upon a road that was smooth, but after while it would turn into a dirt road. He was now trotting Hurricane near a farm, Grimmjow wasn't paying attention when a rock chipped him in the shoulder. He growled as he twisted Hurricane, he looked around to see an orange hair boy kneeling in the dirt, combing through the dirt, he pulled up a rock. The boy shook his head at the little rock throwing it over his shoulder. Grimmjow ducked his head, as he trotted Hurricane away from the boy's aim. He climbed off Hurricane dropping the reins, Hurricane stood there watching his master go toward the boy. Grimmjow was fascinated by the boy. He pulled a fist size rock putting it in a pail, he had beside him. Grimmjow stood behind the boy, when a rock went whistling by his ear, he looked behind him, and he smiled, leaning down, whispering in the poor unsuspecting boy, "You know with your aim, you're going to hit someone."

The boy squealed as Grimmjow blew on his ear, he turned seeing who it was, he blushed and started to bow his head to the ground, "Forgive me, Prince Grimmjow, I did not know you were behind me."

Grimmjow snorted, "Just Grimmjow will do. What's your name?"

The boy rose his head, he stood up, dusting his pant off, "My name is" "Grimmjow, you fucking idiot!"

Grimmjow and the boy turned to see Grimmjow's right hand man, Nnoirta Gilga, riding toward them, "Grimmjow, the entire kingdom is looking for you."

Grimmjow growled as he looked back toward the boy, who had his head down shading his eyes. Grimmjow pulled the boy's head up with his index finger, the boy blushed as Grimmjow feathery kissed his cheek. The boy gasped as he went to a strawberry blush when someone started laughing, Nnoitra was caught the long hair blond that was laughing, he was holding his stomach as he walked up to the orangette. He looked at Grimmjow, bowing at the waist, "Thank you, my Prince. My friend here has been upset for a while, and today you have possibly made his day."

Grimmjow smiled as the orange hair boy blushed, as he looked at his bare feet. Nnoitra chuckled as his long hair glazed the saddle, he leaned down toward the blonde boy who was still laughing. Nnoitra licked the boy's cheek, and the blonde squealed covering his mouth as the orange hair boy laughed. Grimmjow was laughing, when Hurricane trotted over to him, he sighed, as he threw himself up in the saddle. The orange hair boy reached for his hand, but pulled back. Grimmjow leaned forward in the saddle, kissing the boy again. Grimmjow waved goodbye to the orange hair boy, as Nnoitra gave a heated kiss to the blonde hair boy, then he waved goodbye to the blonde hair boy. The two unnamed boys waved goodbye to the prince and warrior.

Grimmjow rode back to the castle thinking about the boy. He took Hurricane to the stables and went to the throne room to have stern talking to by his adopted father, Sōsuke Aizen, who was always on his case. Grimmjow didn't understand why Aizen was so hard on him, when he didn't even look at his own son Ulquiorra Cifer. The two may not be blood related, but they were actually the best of friends. Grimmjow looked up to see Ulquiorra at the doorway, "Father has left to see the village in order to have maidens for your ball in two weeks."

Grimmjow growled, when he remembered the blushing boy, he chuckled. Ulquiorra was curious, what made his brother chuckle, Grimmjow saw the expression, and "I meet a boy."

Ulquiorra was the only one who knew that Grimmjow liked males, "Let's go to my suite, and we will talk about this."

After Ulquiorra shut the doors after Nnoitra joined up with them, Grimmjow sat down and smiled, "I headed west following this road, and it turned into a dirt path. I wasn't paying attention, when a rock hit me in the shoulder. I turned Hurricane, seeing a boy digging for rocks. He puts big ones in a pail, when he finds an ones smaller than that, he threw them over his shoulder. I had to duck before I got hit with a second one. I trotted Hurricane away, so he didn't get hit. I walked behind the boy, and stood behind when another rock whistled by my ear. I smiled, thinking he has strength behind those arms. I leaned down whispering into his ear, I was just noticing the way he blushes. He was about to give me his name when tree head over there yelled."

Nnoitra laughed, "His name is Ichigo."

Grimmjow jerked up in his seat, "How you know that?"

Nnoitra smiled, "His best friend, Shinji, told me after I gave him a kiss to remember me by."

Ulquiorra nodded, grabbing wine glasses, pouring some wine for his brother and friend, "This sounds like you have found some people to love."

Nnoitra slowly sipped his wine, when Grimmjow was about to, he stopped, he pulled his wine back, "Wait a minute, the blonde is his friend."

Nnoitra nodded, "Shinji." He laughed, "He said he had never seen Ichigo blush that much."

Grimmjow tested the boy's name, "Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo, I like it. The thing is his orange hair matches his name."

Ulquiorra was happy for his friends, as he looked out the window seeing a boy with orange hair, along with a girl with orange hair and a boy with blonde hair, "Are these the boys you talking about?"

Grimmjow and Nnoitra ran to the window to see Ichigo and Shinji loading out pails of rocks, while the orange hair girl kept the reins tight on two horses. They rushed down to the first level as Grimmjow could see Ichigo unloading the last few pails with Tousen watching or hearing them, in the case of the blind man. Ichigo misjudge his steps, he tripped the pail tipped over the rocks falling on Tousen's feet. Grimmjow watched as Tousen backhanded Ichigo, Ichigo fell to the ground with a thud. Shinji ran over to his friend, when Tousen kicked him in the shoulder. Shinji fell into a pile of stones, landing on his ribs. Grimmjow roared as he watched Tousen started beating Ichigo with a whip. He walked over grabbing the whip before it could strike Ichigo again. Ichigo got whimpering running over to his friend. They both got into the cart as the orange hair girl let go of the reins and the cart pulled by two different color horses reared up and galloped out of the palace gates. Grimmjow punched Tousen in the face, knocking him out.

Grimmjow watched the trail of dust as the two males disappeared, Nnoitra was watching the same trail, so was Ulquiorra for he had barely glance at the girl's eyes, and he had fallen in love with her. Will they ever meet again?

Grimmjow was snorting as he saw his twin sister, Nel. She had walked up to him, she smiled, "Brother, how are you doing?"

He smiled at his little sister, "Just fine, just watching Tousen treat some people in cruelty."

Nel nodded, "You will be a great king, but not now."

Grimmjow nodded as they walked back into the castle, he wondered sometimes if there was something greater out there.

Ichigo whimpered as he laid on his bed as Orihime gently place some medicine on the cuts. Shinji was bandaged first due to falling into rocks, cutting the skin and bruised ribs. Uryu was there for support as he stitched Ichigo's shirt back together. Chad was fixing there a huge pot of chili soup, for the two working men. A lot had changed for these friend's family when Aizen came into rule. Their families work in the village for generations, no one understand why Aizen destroyed their families and business. Uryū's family were famous for their embroidery work, people would come around for their work in their sewing. Chad's family were famous for being the most amazing cooks. Orihime's family were bakers, and had a famous bakery, but that was taken away. Ichigo's father was a doctor and so was his mother, but they were taken away from their home in the middle of the night to be taken to a different place for work.

Their families were taken away from them, Shinji had already been orphan, but had no family, so Ichigo pulled him into his misfit family. Ichigo thought he was lucky to have a family. He sighed, wincing as it stretched the skin. Orihime put away the medicine kit as Ichigo lifted himself up, but cried out. Uryu came over, "Rest Ichigo, we'll bandage the wounds."

Ichigo felt useless just lying there, thinking about the prince. He felt happy as he thought about him, thinking about it just this morning was when they first meet. He was looking for big stones, in order to create a barrier for the King Aizen, and whatever he used the huge stones for, they had to be fist size. He had looked all through the night, through the farm soil. He was tired, so he was crawling on his knees, when he found a good rock patch, he sat on his knees, digging through the ground. He threw the little stones over his shoulder, not really thinking how hard he was doing it. He knew that no one came by their home to visit them. He ignored the staring feeling, for it was usually birds that did it.

"You know with your aim, you're going to hit someone." When he had heard that bone melting, skin shivering voice, he squealed as a puff of hot air landed on his ear. He turned to see beautiful eyes that were blue as the sky, as he looked he started to blush, when he realized who it was. He bowed his head to the ground, it was Prince Grimmjow. He couldn't believe that the Prince just wanted to be called Grimmjow. He didn't get a chance to tell Grimmjow his name when someone shouted for Grimmjow.

He was so embarrassed by having Grimmjow near him, he didn't know what to think if Grimmjow was attractive to him, but he was looking at his feet. When his head was raised, Grimmjow kissed him, he was happy. He may have found a love for, but he didn't know when he was going to meet him again.

It was a week later, when a messenger came to the farm, and came with a message, for every unmarried maiden is to attend to Prince's Grimmjow's ball to find a wife. Ichigo felt heartbroken, when Uryu spoke, "Why don't you dress up as a girl, and Orihime can go with you?"

Orihime hummed, "Shinji and you can also go in case, and he doesn't recognize Ichigo."

Uryu blushed, "What makes you think I would wear a dress?"

Orihime laughed, "For you wore one as a dare."

Uryu blushed, "I thought we wouldn't speak about that again."

Orihime was laughing as Ichigo nodded as he looked at Uryu, "Can you make a dress within a week?"

Uryu smiled, pushing his glasses back up on his nose, "I can make four within two days."

They were measured, and true to his word, the dresses were done. They made wigs for Ichigo and Uryu due to their short hair.

The night had come, Ichigo wore a red dress that fell off his shoulders, a tight corset to make him have a curve to his male chest, and a layer on the back to show a curve to his bottom. He was wearing frills on his sleeves that grace his wrists. He had his extensions in curls that framed his face and part of it in an upper do. He fanned himself with a yellow fan as he's hot in the dress. Orihime wore a green dress, she didn't need any added layers. She had a slim dress that showed off her figure. She had a fan that was white, and she was cringing, she didn't like the tight shoes. Shinji had to have a more feminine curves as he wore a golden dress that fitted his blonde hair. He fanned himself as his dress had two layers for him. His blonde hair was curled into waves, but the sides pulled back to the middle and flown down his back. Chad walked in to see four women, he blinked when he saw Uryu in a dark blue dress that was slimy to his figure. He chuckled as Uryu snapped his fan close, "It's not funny."

Chad opened the door to have the three males turned females, and one girl seeing a stagecoach waiting for them. They smiled at one another, Ichigo started laughing as he saw his hyper Shiro tied next to his calm Zangestu. Shiro was calm as Zangestu waited patiently for commands. Ichigo watched as Shiro growl – like nicker at Ichigo, Ichigo smiled, they were combed out beautifully. Their coats glimmer in the evening sun, as Chad helped them into the stagecoach, shutting the door, and clicked his tongue. They went off, Ichigo was biting his lip, he was nervous would this work.

Ichigo looked at the castle all decorated for the ball, he was starting to hyperventilate, but he was so nervous as Chad opened the door, and helped Orihime out, then Uryu, then Shinji, as he stepped out of the stagecoach. He was surprised by all the decorations. They all showed their invitations to the butlers. Ichigo walked into the grand ballroom, it was huge as he listen to people chattered. He walked over to a grand balcony that had roses wrapped around it. He walked toward the edge of the balcony, it looked out over a balcony.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ichigo shivered, as he opened his fan to shade the lower part of his face. He turned to see Prince Grimmjow walking toward him with some wine in his hand. Grimmjow gulped down the wine, "I've never seen you around the village before."

Ichigo slowly pulled down his fan, as Grimmjow's eyes widen, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded, he whispered, "How did you know my name?"

Grimmjow gently smiled, "Nnoitra, the one who shouted at me, was told by your friend Shinji that your name is Ichigo."

Ichigo was blushing as he looked toward the ball, "Haven't you meet any of the other women here?"

Grimmjow chuckled, "I saw you and had to see where I have seen such a figure that looked like you."

Ichigo was stuttering as Grimmjow backed him up into a corner. Ichigo was looked around, but he didn't know what was happening as Grimmjow covered them with his body. Ichigo was wondering what Grimmjow was doing, when he kissed Ichigo fully on the lips. Ichigo was in shock as Grimmjow traced his lips with his tongue. Grimmjow was nipping at Ichigo's lips as Ichigo finally gasped opening his mouth. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's tongue probed for a taste, Grimmjow growled as he pushed Ichigo harder into the wall. Ichigo pulled back, leaning his head against the wall panting as he looked at Grimmjow, "Prince Grimmjow shouldn't we get to know one another instead of kissing one another, was if it is all we have attraction to one another, and that's it."

Grimmjow scoffed at Ichigo's words, "I feel it's more than that, because I was barely looked at you, when you were picking rocks, all I saw was your back, and I felt a connection to you."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing when he saw Shinji running toward them, he was smiling, and Ichigo rolled his eyes. Grimmjow looked toward where Ichigo was looking, he shook his head, "He's also here."

Ichigo cringed, and giggled, "Some of my other friends are here."

Shinji walked over to him, he grabbed ahold of Ichigo's hands, swinging him around, "You won't be able to guess who's here?"

Ichigo laughed, "Your true love, Nnoitra."

Shinji was nodding as he giggled, as he let go of Ichigo's hands, "He looked like he was looking for someone, but I couldn't go up to him in this outfit, he wouldn't remember me. We only saw one another one time, but he was so sexy in his white shirt, and his hair was pulled back, if only it was loose. He looks amazing, when it flying in the wind."

Grimmjow chuckled, Shinji spun around, snapping his fan open, he curtsy, fluttering his fan, "Prince Grimmjow, how rude of me to ignore the prince of our fair kingdom."

Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo's side, and pulled him next to him, he smiled, "I was enjoying the conservation you two were having. Wouldn't you agree, Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra stepped out of the shadows, Shinji started to blush deep red. Shinji was gasping as he dropped his fan, he watched as Nnoitra reached down picking it up, he bowed, handing his fair maiden back his fan, "Your fan, my lady."

Shinji was so moved that he could hardly speak, he fainted on the spot. Nnoitra quickly caught Shinji in his arms as he looked down at the passed out dressed male. He chuckled, as he looked toward Grimmjow, "I'm retiring to my chambers with my prize, after he awakes. I think I was lucky tonight."

Ichigo shook his head, "He may have something else to said, because he wanted to have a dance, so he may want a dance with you."

Ichigo watched as Shinji was carried off by his love, he chewed on his lip nervously he wondered how the others were doing.

Uryu was with Orihime as a slim man with black hair and emerald green eyes bowed at the waist to Orihime. She started blushing as fanned herself, she curtsy back to him as she spoke, "It's an honor to meet you, Prince Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra gently smiled, "It's my honor to meet you."

He held his hand out, "May I have this dance?"

Uryu gently pushed her to Prince Ulquiorra's side as she looked back at Uryu, he shooed her away as she smiled. She left to go dancing with Ulquiorra. Uryu sighed as he kept his lower face covered when a bone chilling voice spoke behind him, "My, my, what wonderful outfit. I can see this as an Ishida design, where did you ever get an outfit?"

Uryu turned to see Szayel looking at his outfit, "Please forgive me, but I had sewn this dress myself."

Szayel was pleased, "Remarkable work, each little detail done perfectly."

Uryu was pleased that someone realized amazing work, he stiffen as Szayel gently trailed his fingers down his arm. Szayel bowed at the waist, "May I have this dance?"

He nodded as his place his hand into Szayel's hand, he was twirled around as he stayed close to Szayel.

Orihime felt like she was flying across the dance floor with Ulquiorra, she was so happy. She felt at peace with him.

Shinji felt like he was floating as he opened his eyes to see his love, grinning at him. Shinji cleared his throat, "You heard me, didn't you?"

Nnoitra smiled, and nodded as he stood Shinji up on his feet, "May I have this dance, ma'am?"

Shinji blushed as Nnoitra held out his hand, Shinji fanned himself as he place his hand into Nnoitra's hand.

Chad smiled, it sounded like a good party as he unhinged the stagecoach and feed Shiro and Zangestu some hay. He was brushing them out when he heard the barn door, squeak. He spun around on a dime to aim the pitchfork at Princess Nel. He dropped the fork as he bowed, "Forgive me, Princess. I hadn't known it was you."

Nel smiled, "It is okay, come and join me at the party."

Ichigo went inside with Grimmjow as they danced the night away. Ichigo was walking with Grimmjow as they went to his room. Grimmjow purred as he watched Ichigo climbed the steps. He raised a hand and palmed Ichigo's rear. Ichigo yelped, as he turned on the step before Grimmjow, he was blushing as Grimmjow rubbed his head into Ichigo's chest, feeling the muscle under the lacey dress. Grimmjow walked around Ichigo as he held out his hand, Ichigo looked down the stairs, then at Grimmjow's hand, he whispered, "You won't hurt me, will you?"

Grimmjow blinked, and shook his head, "I would never hurt anyone I love."

Ichigo gasped, as Grimmjow kept his hand out, Ichigo blinked as he slowly placed his hand into Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow gently clasped his hand around Ichigo's and they walked up into Grimmjow's room. Grimmjow was happy to have his orange hair love with him on this day. As Grimmjow opened the door, he was turned to Ichigo, when his cat senses went off. He jerked back as a sword came slashing down, Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow looked to see it was his adopted father's best knight, Yammy. Grimmjow turned, pulling Ichigo, running down the hall, Ichigo picked up his dress as he followed Grimmjow.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo in a hole that was hidden behind a tapestry as they listened to Yammy ran past them. The tapestry went down to the ground as Grimmjow pulled Ichigo further into the secret passage. Grimmjow opened a door to a room as he pulled Ichigo into the room. Grimmjow slowly pushed the door closed as he locked the door, putting a log across the door, and putting a cloth under the door. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

Grimmjow looked at him, "So that they don't hear us, when I get you to scream in pleasure with my dick in your ass."

Ichigo squeaked, "Do you have to something like that?"

Grimmjow purred as he walked over to the blushing Ichigo, he started circling Ichigo. Ichigo felt worry as Grimmjow circled him like he was prey. Ichigo backed up, when he suddenly fell backwards. Ichigo yelped as he landed onto something soft. He looked to his side to see a beautiful white fur coat. He jerked up to see Grimmjow watching him, he sat up, sitting on his knees as he combed through the white fur. It was very soft, he wanted to rub himself the fur. Grimmjow was watching with great interest as Ichigo felt with both hands, Ichigo looked at him with questioning eyes, "Where did you get this?"

Grimmjow bit his lip, "I am able to turn into a huge panther. When I transformed into a panther for the first time, I was huge, but when I transformed back into a human. The fur stayed behind, now each time I changed the fur is just fur of animal. I can change into a panther form. Ichigo, please you can't tell anyone that I'm able to change into a panther."

Ichigo stood up as he looked at Grimmjow, "Are panthers great lovers in bed?"

Grimmjow smirked, "Oh, so you want to find out if a panther can make you scream?"

Ichigo reached back and pulled on two lace ties, and the dress fell to the ground, Grimmjow whistled as he looked at the slim body that was blushing beet red. He had on a slip that went to his thighs, Grimmjow chuckled, and "You know with only the slip, you do look like a slender woman. I got to said this. You are a beautiful human being. I wondered if you feel soft as you look soft."

Ichigo snorted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Grimmjow chuckled as he walked over to the Ichigo who had his hands on his hips, "Your lips that gloss makes them shiny and soft."

He traced his thumb over the red lips, Ichigo was frozen as he dropped his arms, and Grimmjow licked his lips as Ichigo started to softly pant. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's hot breath on his thumb, he grinned, as he leaned forward. Ichigo whimpered at the lost thumb, when it was replace with soft lips on his. Ichigo moaned as he raised his arms, encircling Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo up as Ichigo grunted as he wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist, he pulled back and kept kissing, "Grimmjow, will you get in trouble for being with me?"

Grimmjow snarled, "They can bite me. You're mine when I claim you."

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow started to nip and kiss at his collarbone, "How will you claim me?"

Grimmjow grinned as he gently laid Ichigo on the bed, "I will show you when it's time, but for now enjoy."

Ichigo was crying out in pleasure as Grimmjow kissed his neck, when Grimmjow grabbed the top of Ichigo's slip and ripped it. Ichigo jerked and shouted, "Grimmjow! Why did you rip that?"

Grimmjow wasn't paying attention, when he saw the garter belt and thong Ichigo was wearing, Ichigo looked down forgetting what he was wearing, he tried to pull the ripped pieces back together. Grimmjow jerked his attention away from the little red number as Ichigo rolled over on his stomach. Grimmjow smiled as he laid himself over Ichigo. Ichigo grunted under the sudden weight that was on top of him. He looked back at Grimmjow. Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Why you on top of me?"

Grimmjow reached for both hands as he laced his fingers with Ichigo's, he was quiet for a moment, "Ichigo, I want you to know that I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you."

Ichigo looked back at him as he turned, "But you don't know me."

Grimmjow was smiling, "I know you were mine, when I first saw those brown eyes that glow like amber. Somehow you take my breath away."

Ichigo slowly, very gently palmed Grimmjow's sharp cheek, "I feel like I am in the presence of a god."

Grimmjow chuckled, "You are in the grace of a prince who fell in love with a commoner."

Ichigo blushed as he leaned up, "It's like a fairytale of how a woman falls in love with a prince."

Grimmjow leaned forward to kiss Ichigo on the cheek, when a booming thunder rocked the room. Ichigo jolted up along with Grimmjow, looking at him as he helped Ichigo back into his dress, "What was that?"

Grimmjow growled, as he rushed through another passage, "I have no idea, but I am going to find out now."

Grimmjow opened a door to the stables, where he notice Nel talking to a tall dark male, he growled, "You shouldn't be flirty with men."

Nel snorted, "You were having sex with this woman."

Ichigo peeked around Grimmjow to see the princess to see Chad okay, "Chad, where are the others?"

"We're here." Ichigo turned to see the others in states of undress as they ran in, Nnoitra walked up to Grimmjow, "Shinigami are attacking away from the party."

Ichigo walked to Grimmjow's side, as Grimmjow turned to Ichigo, he grabbed Ichigo's shoulders, "Run and get to a safe place."

Grimmjow ran with Nnoitra as Szayel and Ulquiorra helped with Chad saddled Shiro and Zangestu to a stagecoach. The group rushed away from the burning castle as Ichigo looked through the window, he bit his lip. When he saw a white panther attack soldiers, this white panther had black socks, and when Ichigo saw the panther stare at the coach. His breath was caught, when he saw the cerulean blue eyes that could only belong to Grimmjow.

Another Ichigo and Grimmjow story, so what do you all think of it. You know the drill! Review, Favorite, and Alert, for there is more to come soon.


End file.
